The publication WO 2008/015100 A1 discloses a filter element in a radially divided housing wherein the end disks of the filter element are provided with connecting elements for connecting the filter element with housing parts and wherein the housing parts are fixed in their position by means of the filter element. With this arrangement, the requirements with regard to component tolerances, in particular with respect to axial length tolerances, are high.
The invention has the object to provide a filter element that improves the tolerance conditions and ensures a reliable sealing action.